Farore (Deusa)
Farore ( ), a Deusa da Coragem, é uma personagem recorrente na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. Ela é uma das três Deusas Douradas de Hyrule. Farore, junto com suas irmãs Din e Nayru, desceram dos céus e criaram Hyrule do caos que a terra outrora era, cada uma contribuindo com sua parte no processo. Farore, a Deusa da Coragem, criou as formas de vida que habitam a terra. No momento da sua partida, as três deusas deixaram a Triforce, a essência de seu poder, no Reino Sagrado. Sendo a deusa da coragem, Farore está intimamente associada com a Triforce da Coragem. O feitiço Vento de Farore foi nomeado com base nela. O Oráculo dos Segredos, Farore, é nomeada com base na Deusa da Coragem. A Pérola de Farore, mantida pela Grande Árvore Deku, também foi nomeado com base nela, e é dito ter pertencido a ela. A Província de Faron, uma província de Hyrule coberto de florestas, é nomeada em sua honra. O Espírito da Luz, Faron, e a sua fonte também foram nomeados por sua semelhança. Além disso, a dragoa Faron recebeu esse nome por causa da deusa. Seu símbolo é a Marca de Farore. Aparições A Link to the Past Embora nunca tenha sido mencionado no jogo, o manual de A Link to the Past descreve como as três Deusas Douradas desceram para o mundo e criaram a vida e a ordem. Farore, referida pelo manual como o "Deus da Coragem", criou a vida que habitaria o mundo. Apesar de Farore ser referida como um "deus" em vez de uma "deusa" como nos jogos posteriores de Zelda, o manul de A Link to the Past/Four Swords mudou para uma palavra mais ambígua: "divindade." Como tal, pode-se presumir com segurança que o Deus da Coragem descrito no manual é Farore, a Deusa da Coragem. Ocarina of Time Em sua primeira aparição no jogo Ocarina of Time, Farore é representada como uma figura dourada cercada por uma aura esverdeada, e é também neste jogo que ela é referenciada pela primeira vez como a Deusa, e não Deus, da Coragem. Ela é vista pela primeira vez quando a Grande Árvore Deku explica a Link a história da criação de Hyrule, que inclui uma cena de Farore subindo junto com as outras duas Deusas Douradas: Nayru e Din. Ela é vista pela última vez quando as três deusas partiram para os céus e deixaram a Triforce escondida no Reino Sagrado. The Wind Waker Em The Wind Waker, Din, Nayru, e Farore são mencionadas durante a introdução do jogo, assim como quando o Rei Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule explica o conto do Grande Dilúvio para Link e Tetra. As três deusas, depois de ouvir os apelos do povo de Hyrule, os quais estava enfrentado ataques do maligno Ganon, instruiu-os a fugir para montanhas de Hyrule, a fim de escapar do apocalipse que elas estavam prestes a desencadear sobre a terra para deter a invasão de Ganondorf. Foi então que as Deusas Douradas escolheram selar o reino de Hyrule, trazendo uma "chuva torrencial dos céus", deixando a terra esquecida sob as ondas. Há também uma estátua retratando as características de Farore, que pode ser encontrada na Ilha Triângulo do Leste. A estátua de Farore parece quase idêntica a Farore, o Oráculo dos Segredos, a qual é nomeada com base na deusa, de Oracle of Ages e Oracle of Seasons. Twilight Princess Durante o conto do Reino Sagrado do Espírito de Luz Lanayru, a história de como as três deusas criaram a terra de Hyrule é recontada, ainda que de forma mais resumida. Lanayru passa a explicar como histórias do Reino Sagrado logo se espalharam por toda Hyrule, causando uma grande batalha e marcando a aparição dos Invasores das Trevas que se destacaram em magia. Estes feiticeiros tentaram estabelecer domínio sobre o Reino Sagrado, mas foi então que as deusas, incluindo Farore, ordenaram que os três Espíritos de Luz intervissem e selassem a grande magia que os Invasores haviam dominado. Farore é também uma das Deusas Douradas retratadas em um monumento gigante que aparece na sala do trono do Castelo de Hyrule. Teorias Se Farore é de fato a Deusa do Vento como Tingle afirma, o Templo do Vento pode ser dedicada a ela. Já que Link detém a Triforce da Coragem e é o Herói do Tempo, Farore pode ser a Deusa do Tempo. Provas que sustentam esta teoria é o fato de que Ciela, o Espírito da Coragem, é também o Espírito do Tempo. Seu símbolo é também a Marca de Farore. Veja Também * Din (deusa) * Faron (Skyward Sword) * Faron (Twilight Princess) * Nayru (deusa) Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess en:Farore_(goddess)es:Farore_(deidad)fr:Farore (Déesse)it:Farore zh-tw:花柔(女神)